


Accidents don't just happen accidentally. You know what I mean!

by Damsel_in_shining_armour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Reality, Beta!Sam, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Supernatural is still the same... but with Destiel, Team Free Will, Top!Castiel, Working on a case, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damsel_in_shining_armour/pseuds/Damsel_in_shining_armour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Cas are working on a case that brings them into an alternate universe. It's supposed to be easy: quick spell, gank the bad guy, another quick spell and everyone is home and "happy" again.<br/>However, things don't go quite as expected as Cas and Dean start to behave strangely, especially around each other.<br/>While Sam struggles to understand what is happening, Dean and Cas figure it out on their own.<br/>Smut, smut and a teeny tiny bit of plot. </p><p>extract: "Dean was about to ask Cas what the hell that had been about, when the angel growled against his neck ‘Dean. We’re getting out of here and you’re coming with me.’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

They landed messily in a field, Dean falling backwards and Sam following him, Cas the only one standing upright. The older hunter noticed with a sigh of relief that the Impala was parked safely a mere two meters away from them and seemed in perfect conditions. Good job, angel.  
‘So this is the _alternate dimension_ you were talking about, am I right Cas?’  
‘Yes’ replied the angel gravelly, looking around.  
‘Are you sure Makaebion is hiding in this… world?’ asked Sam, rising to his feet and shaking the dry grass off his trousers.   
Cas made an annoyed face and tilted his head. ‘I am perfectly sure, the spell was correct and he arrived here only a few minutes before us. There is no chance he already managed to get away’, he said, with a hint of impatience in his tone.

‘I feel weird’ said Dean suddenly, patting his chest with a confused and uncomfortable expression on his face. ‘I feel… lighter? Dunno, it’s strange.’

Sam rolled his eyes ‘Well, I feel exactly the same as before, so quit the drama, Dean. It’s not the first time we enter an alternate universe, do you remember Virgil? Now we just have to find Makaebion. Come on, let’s move.’

Dean made an annoyed face, but rose to his feet as well. ‘Cas, you feeling different too?’  
Cas shrugged and looked at his hands, perplexed. ‘I feel… stronger. I suppose it’s nothing to worry about.’  
‘Alright, then, let’s go!’ pushed Sam, and they all got into the Impala, which was blessedly working just fine.

Tracking down Makaebion was easier than expected, as he clearly had thought himself safe and far enough from the goddamned Winchesters. They found him in an abandoned church, trying to perform some ritual using the blood of a poor young man who had definitely seen better days.  
‘Hey, hey, hey, I got you!’ Sam said, catching the kid who could not stand after being untied from the pole, knees failing him.  
‘T-thanks’ he wheezed ‘That sick fuck was talking about knotting me, and with all the blood I lost I wouldn’t have been able to resist for long’. He gasped, tears starting to wet his face and leaving trails on the crusted  cheeks.  
Sam opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that, but in that same instant screams and sounds of a fight erupted from the nearby room and he quickly lowered the boy to the floor before going to help the others. ‘Stay here, don’t move, I’ll be back soon’. And he ran.

It turned out that Cas had lost all his angelic mojo, healing abilities included, because Makaebion had managed to cut a deep gash on his arm before being ganked by a furious Dean, who stabbed him straight in the heart.  
Dean left the knife deep in the bastard’s chest and ran next to Cas, who was looking at his wound in surprise with his mouth partially open.  
‘This was unexpected’ he said ‘I did not think I would lose my powers here. I guess I’ll have to get used to being human again’. He sighed.  
‘I’m sorry, man’ said Dean, carefully wrapping a strip of cloth around Cas’s bicep ‘We’ll be out of this world soon.’  
Cas sighed one more time ‘At least I can have a burger again and actually be able to taste it’. Dean smiled and patted him on the shoulder. ‘Always the happy bunny, ain’t ya Cas?’  
  
After delivering the young hostage safe to his house, the guys decided indeed to head for a burger at a nearby diner.  
‘Double cheeseburger with bacon, double onions, chips and no salad, thanks sweetheart’ Dean placed his order winking at the cute (and probably too young for him anyway) waitress, who made sure to swing her hips on her way back to the counter and smile flirtingly at him over her shoulder.   
Sam thought he heard Cas make a low sound, but when he turned to him, all he could see was a confused expression.  
‘Sooo…’ Dean started, grinning widely and taking a sip of his beer ‘What is…’ he stopped, tugging at his collar and losing the leather jacket ‘Do you guys feel very hot, too?’ he asked, confused.  
The other two shrugged. ‘Whatever. So, what is the procedure to go back home now? Same spell as before? We don’t need to be called from the _other side_ like last time, right?’  
‘I don’t believe so, no’ replied Castiel ‘I brought all the ingredients with me, in case Makaebion had chosen a universe without the objects we need in order to go back’.  
‘Great’ mumbled Sam ‘I really don’t feel like repeating the experience we had the other time we were in a different world.’  
‘Well, it’s certainly going to be longer’ Castiel replied ‘Since the ritual can only be performed on a full moon’.  
‘Wait’ Dean interrupted ‘Are you saying that…’ he shook his head ‘Are you saying we’re stuck here for  a month?’ he asked disbelievingly.  
Cas slowly nodded. ‘I’m afraid so. There is no other way to be certain that we go back to the _right_ universe if we perform the ritual any other time. I don’t believe you would want to risk it.’  
‘Definitely not’ replied Sam ‘But what about our friends? What about everyone who’s still back there, they’ll think we’re dead!’  
Cas shook his head ‘Time flows differently in different realities. If I perform the spell in a certain way, we go back to the exact second when we left. No one will perceive the passing of time.’  
Dean huffed and grumbled ‘Just frigging’ great. Stuck in god-knows-where-land for an entire month. I hope the chicks are hot at least’. He sat back and made space for their food to arrive.

During the dinner, Dean felt his cheeks growing warmer and warmer, his head getting lighter and a sense of uneasiness gripping him.  
‘Dude, I don’t know what the hell is happening to me, I think I might be getting sick. I can’t possibly be drunk already.’  
Cas said nothing and Sam noticed that his eyes were fixated on a spot on Dean’s now-exposed neck.  
‘Cas?’  
‘Yes?’ he replied, with a voice even deeper than normal, without tearing his eyes away.  
‘Hey Cas, man, you alright?’ Sam asked, even more concerned. He touched his shoulder and Cas turned and gripped his hand so quickly and so strongly that Sam flinched away. ‘What the hell?’  
Everyone stopped eating and looked at each other.  
‘I’m… sorry, Sam.’ Muttered Cas. ‘I believe something is affecting me as well, I don’t feel completely fine.’ He sighed ‘Even though it could just be because I’m not used to humanity’.  
Sam scratched his head and looked at his brother and at the angel.  
‘Ok, something is going on with the two of you. What do you feel?’  
Before they could reply, the waitress returned and approached Dean, slinging an arm around his shoulder and getting too close to be just a friendly gesture. ‘Can I get you anything else, love? Anything at all?’ she asked, with a flirtatious smile that Dean reciprocated.  
Sam was sure that he did not imagine it this time, Cas growled deep and long and he… bared his teeth.  
The waitress noticed and suddenly stepped away. ‘Oh.’ She said, embarrassed ‘I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean… I didn’t know he was yours!’ she said quickly, stepping away. ‘Really, really sorry! Although you need to mark him better, you know? People might think he’s unclaimed!’ she added, and quickly backed away.  
What. The. Hell.  
‘What just happened?’ asked Dean, confused, arm falling limp now that the waitress had left him hanging ‘What was she talking about?’  
Sam looked around and lowered his voice ‘Ok, there’s something going on here. I think we’re missing a big part of whatever this world is.’  
He turned around to look at Cas and noticed his friend looking at his hands with a desolated face and slumping shoulders.  
‘I… I don’t know why I behaved like that.’ He said, mournfully. ‘It was very rude of me.’  
‘Yeah well’ said Sam ‘why don’t we try to figure this out now. What do you feel Cas?’  
The angel tilted his head ‘I feel… angry. And a bit hot, too. And when the waitress approached I felt my heart beating so fast I could hear it. Also, I definitely wanted to attack her.’ He turned his horrified expression on Sam ‘Is it normal? Is it always like this? I don’t remember this part of being human.’  
‘No it’s not friggin’ normal, Cas’ replied Dean ‘If you don’t stop behaving like a freak you’re gonna ruin all my attempts at scoring tonight. So much for a _wingman_ , right?’  
Cas bared his teeth again and stood up so quickly that he pushed the table across the floor ‘You don’t talk to me like that, Dean. You should show me some respect.’ He growled.  
‘Heeeeey there, calm down Cas!’ intervened Sam quickly ‘Sit. We’ll figure this out, sit down, you’re making a scene.’  People were starting to notice.  
Keeping his eyes fixed on Dean, Cas slowly sat back down and regained his composure.  
‘So, Dean. Are you still feeling weird?’ asked Sam, now absolutely certain that something was very wrong.  
‘Come on, man, I’m fine. I just feel…’ and he waived his hand in the air dismissively ‘weird. Hot. Light-headed. But full of energy, man. Actually’ he added with a smirk ‘I think I’m horny.’ He laughed out-loud. ‘Like, teenage horny. Like, breeze-boner horny.’ He threw a few banknotes on the table and stood up. ‘This settles it, I’m going to a bar! Good things we got two separate rooms for tonight. Cas might join you if I'm lucky! ’ he smirked.  
Sam raised his hands and shook his head.  
‘Whatever man, just don’t come to me complaining tomorrow when you're feeling even worse’.  
‘I’m coming with you.’ Said Cas, raising to his feet as well.  
Dean eyed him suspiciously ‘Alright. But if you pull another stunt like the one with the waitress over there, I kick your ass straight back to the motel, understood?’  
Cas narrowed his eyes, but said nothing and motioned Dean to follow him out of the diner. Dean looked at him and then to his brother, raising his eyes to the ceiling and muttering ‘And now he goes all drama-queen on me, fucking perfect.’ And he left after the angel.  
Sam just sat there waiting for the bill and muttering to himself ‘I have a bad feeling about this’.

 

*/*/*/*/*

 

The bar was packed and the music loud enough to prevent any attempt at meaningful conversation, but Dean loved it. He also seemed to be his lucky night, as flocks of people had already offered him a drink and he was pretty sure that the bartender had given him a couple of free ones as well. Cas was sitting on the stool next to him, with such a murderous expression that Dean could see the people eyeing him in evaluation before approaching the hunter, and generally steering away from the angel.  
In a brief moment of calm, after turning gently down a woman who could have been his grandmother, he yelled at him over the loud music ‘Man, what’s up with you tonight? I thought you wanted to unwind a little bit! Have a drink!’  
‘I _am_ having a drink, Dean.’ Cas pointed out, with such a grave tone of voice that Dean almost missed it, had he not been staring at Cas’ lips.  
‘One. Beer. Just one in the entire evening. I must have had… dunno, ten cocktails already?’  
‘Eleven.’ Cas replied. Dean raised his eyes to the ceiling and when he looked back at Cas he found his friend standing much closer than before.  
‘Do you think I haven’t seen them? Coming here and treating you like a piece of meat? All fawning over you, all flirty and smiling?’  
Dean laughed, but his laughter stopped in his throat at his friend’s expression. ‘What the hell, Cas? I thought we came here to pull.’  
Cas did not reply, but he also did not sit back down on his stool, turning his eyes on the crowd.  
‘I am not… happy, Dean. I feel incredibly angry.’  
Dean put his hand on his friend’s arm and Cas’ eyes shot to it. ‘Hey man, if you’re not feeling alright you should probably go back to the motel. I’m sure Sam will be more than happy to nurse you. I am too excited to go to sleep now, need to unwind, you get me?’  
Cas looked at him and licked his lips. ‘Yeah. I get you.’ He replied. Dean noticed vaguely that his hand was still resting on Cas’ arm and now had started stroking it lightly. He stopped it, but did not pull away.  
‘Ok, listen. One more drink and we leave, alright? I’ll come with you.’  
Cas nodded and leaned back against the counter.

They stayed around half an hour more and Dean was getting ready to leave, when a gorgeous young man with auburn hair (or, at least, it looked auburn in the dimmed lighting) approached them and bend slightly to talk in Dean’s ear.  
‘Hello beautiful. You look delightful, mind if I offer you a drink?’ Dean nodded dumbly, noticing how good he smelled and overhearing the man asking for a Sex of the Beach to the bartender. Wait. Since when Dean Winchester was accepting drinks from men? And since when he thought of men as ‘gorgeous’? These questions flew right out of his mind, when the man placed a hand on his lower back and gave him the drink. Dean’s hand shot out to accept the glass, but the man held it back tutting and shook his head ‘Sorry, darling. One glass only, two straws. You’ll have to share with me.’ And he shot him a blinding smile.  
Dean paused, feeling trapped and mildly uncomfortable. The guy was having a strange effect on him, and he wasn’t sure he enjoyed it too much. When the redhead bend slightly and licked the shell of his ear Dean was _certain_ that he wasn’t enjoying it anymore. He made to step back, but someone acted faster and two hands grabbed him by the waist and dragged him away, to safety. He knew it was Cas even before turning around, he could feel him and… smell him? That was weird. The angel kept his hands firmly on him and he confronted the other guy, now positively growling. Dean could have sworn that he saw a flash of red eyes, but it was so quick that it must have been a trick of the lights.  
Now the stranger was shouting at Cas, but he still didn’t let go of Dean and changed his posture into a very aggressive one, showing his teeth once more and dragging Dean closer to his chest. The redhead did not look pleased, but after sending an angry glance at Dean he raised his hands and backed off, muttering angrily.  
Dean was about to ask Cas what the hell that had been about, when the angel growled in his neck ‘Dean. We’re getting out of here and you’re coming with me.’ The hunter did not even try to resist this time, but followed eagerly.  
Once outside, they both took deep breaths of air, leaning against the wall and closing their eyes.  
‘That was some weird shit’ Dean said and even though he couldn’t see him, he was sure that Cas was nodding next to him.  
‘Let’s just go home, Dean’

They got into the Impala and quickly the feeling of arousal and vague confusion that had briefly abandoned them outside the club, returned stronger than ever.  
‘What is this smell?’ Dean asked, frustrated. He could feel himself getting hard in his jeans and a glance at Cas riding shotgun confirmed that he was in the same state, if not more aroused.  
‘I don’t know, but I never want it to go away’ Cas replied, voice so deep that Dean felt a tremor going through him.  
Neither of them rolled the windows down and they drove in silence. When they stopped in front of the motel, they did not make a move to leave the car.  
‘Cas… I… uhm…’ Dean began, but Cas interrupted him, turning around and placing a hand on his neck.  
‘Dean.’  
Dean inhaled deeply and let out a small whine. The sound seemed to spark something in Cas, who grabbed his face with two hands and dragged him into a kiss. It was heated, furious and soooo good, that Dean never wanted it to end. He wanted Castiel everywhere, he wanted to keep feeling him, smelling him, touching him. He let his tongue caress Cas’ lower lip and in that instant the angel stopped.  
‘Why… what?’  
‘Get out of the car, Dean. Now’ And Dean scrambled to obey, almost tearing off his safety belt. He found himself plastered against the wall outside the motel, with the angel completely covering him. He started rubbing against his erection and elicited a low moan from Cas, who seemed to have almost lost his mind. He kept kissing him, ferociously, biting his lips and grinding against him like a man possessed. Dean could not think, did not even realise that he had never lost control this way before.  
They opened the door and stumbled inside and before either of them had realised it, they were on the bed (thankfully Sam-free). Cas covered Dean completely and was rutting against him, while the hunter tried to get his trench coat off.  
‘C’mon Cas, c’mon, need this, need you, lose the clothes, come on’.  
‘Shut up Dean’ Cas growled. And Dean did. Dean shut his mouth and his head fell behind on the bed, while the angel sucked marks on his neck and grinded their erections together.  
He was gone for a second and when he came back, Cas was only wearing his underwear, tented and already showing a small wet spot.  
Dean made a sound he did not think he was able to produce and discarded his plaid shirt quickly, followed by the t-shirt. Greedy hands came to touch his abs and started stroking his nipples slightly, making him moan loudly and reach out to get another deep kiss from Cas.  
‘Cas… Cas please.’  
‘I thought I’d told you to shut up, Dean.’ And he gripped his thighs strongly, lifting them and wrapping them against his waist.  
In that moment, Dean felt something _very_ weird. Possibly the only thing that could distract him in a moment like that. He felt like he was…leaking. Panicking, he tried to wrestle out of Castiel’s grip and when he couldn’t, he just tried to stick a hand down his pants and…yes. He was wet. He was as wet as a woman, he was…  
He didn’t have time to react, because when he extracted the hand from his underwear, Castiel looked at it like it was a holy vision. Then he grabbed it and started licking. Dean watched, transfixed, while Castiel moaned and licked his fingers, sucking them in his mouth and nibbling them gently, swirling his tongue against the tips. It was so unbelievably hot that Dean whimpered desperately, finally dragging Cas’ attention to his face.  
Castiel’s mouth was surrounded with slick, his hair was sticking up messily and his eyes were dark and hungry. They jumped on each other again and the angel removed Dean’s jeans in a second, followed by both their underwear and the two men gasped when they came in complete contact with each other, naked and grinding.

Dean froze when Castiel’s hand snaked behind his balls, ignoring his cock completely and started with ‘No Cas, wait, I…’ but quickly was reduced to silence and loud pants, while one of Castiel’s fingers gently stroked his entrance and pushed in.  
‘Oh my god, oh Jesus’ Dean gasped, before Castiel grabbed him and turned him around. It was as natural as breathing for dean to go down on his knees and raise his ass in the air, presenting. Strong hands opened his cheeks and Dean felt his face go aflame, but he couldn’t care less because Castiel had started _licking_ him. He was making obscene sounds, swirling his tongue around his entrance and pushing another finger in, stroking the walls gently but insistently. His movement slowed down and two fingers hit something in Dean that made him howl in the pillow, pressing his face down and almost crying with pleasure. Cas kept pushing on his prostate insistently, tapping hit and massaging it until Dean was reduced to a begging and whimpering mess, shaking for how good it felt and writhing to get more in him, _more_ of Castiel.  
‘I need you to, I need you to…’  
‘I know what you need, Dean. I’ll give it to you. I’ll give it to you and you’ll just take it, like a good boy. You’re my little bitch, aren’t you? Aren’t you?’  
Dean nodded desperately and, God, those words should not turn him on that much, they should not push him into a frenzy, but man if they did. His angel was dirty-talking him, with such spontaneity that, with a pang of jealously, he wondered if he had done it before.  The fingers became three and now Castiel was licking his neck and draping himself over his back.  
‘That’s a good boy. So wet and ready for me, ready for my cock’.  
He slid the fingers out, eliciting an unhappy moan from Dean, who felt unbearably empty. But soon something else was tapping on his entrance, stroking between his asscheeks.  
Dean pushed his ass back in encouragement and Cas shifted over him, gripping him to tight that he had to stop moving. He grabbed his neck and pushed it down in the pillow, then grinding his dick against his ass with more force. ‘What do you think you’re doing? You’ll stay still and _take_ it, have I made myself clear?’  
Dean nodded desperately, without lifting his face from the pillow.  
‘I said’ Castiel repeated, slowing his movement ‘Have I made myself clear? Answer me!’ and suddenly he slapped Dean’s ass so hard that the man yelped.  
‘Yes! Yes, Cas, yes, please!’ he moaned, turning his head to rest on the pillow with his cheek.  ‘I will, I will’.  
Cas slapped him once more, just to remind him of his place, then grabbed his dick and pushed in.  
Dean howled when Cas penetrated him and the angel had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, closing his eyes and just pushing. He did not stop, kept pressing as slowly as he could, stretching him around his cock, while Dean was squirming beneath him and sobbing against the palm of his hand. Cas could not stop, would not stop. The pleasure was too intense. He looked down and saw his cock disappearing slowly into Dean’s ass and the slow pace was suddenly unbearable. He pulled back slightly and then gave such a hard thrust back in that Dean moved on the bed.  
The man was sobbing in pleasure and whimpering something unintelligible against Cas’ hand, but the angel could not care. He pulled out and quickly slammed in, starting a rough and fast pace. Oh _fuck_ yes, _perfect_. Dean was feeling the hard cock plunging in and out of him and it was just driving him mad, he loved feeling dominated by Cas, he loved that he could not see the angel but just feel and be used and be good for him, _so good_. He clenched against Cas’ cock and the angel – almost quiet until that moment- let out a rough sound and slapped his ass hard. It was nuts, it was insane, but so fucking good that neither of them could stop and would stop.  
Cas grabbed Dean’s legs and lifted them off the bed, leaving the man with his face completely pressed against the sheets. He held his legs up, spreading them and plunging into him ferociously, tilting his head back and feeling how hot he was inside, how tight and relishing in the way Dean kept clenching his muscles around him.  
He let him fall against the mattress, which caused Dean’s cock to shift against the sheets and then covered him completely, pressing his legs down, mounting him and nibbling at his neck.  
Oh _yes_. The change of position apparently sent the head of Cas’ dick straight against Dean prostate because the hunter started gasping loudly ‘Oh…Cas, yes! Yes, _there!_ Please, there, there!’ and moaning incoherently.  
‘Is this what you wanted, sweetheart?’ Cas repeated with every thrust ‘Look at you, being such a little bitch for me, so greedy. You like this?’  
Dean had _never_ cried during sex before, but right now he couldn’t control his body anymore. ‘Yes, yes, I love it, I love it Cas!’ and he shrieked breathlessly when Cas stilled with the head of his dick pressed right against his prostate after a particularly forceful thrust and then did it again, and again.  
The pleasure was so strong that Dean thought he could pass out. And yet, he still couldn’t come. True enough, he had not touched his dick yet, but there was _no way_ that not coming was normal, with all the stimulation he received. He felt like he would explode with the intensity of the pleasure. He fisted his hands in the sheets and felt Cas slowing down ‘No, no no, please Cas, please, keep going’.  
‘I. Told. You. To. Shut. Up.’ Cas growled, punctuating each word with a forceful slap on Dean’s ass, that made him squirm and whimper even louder.  
The movement was changing, it became a low grinding and then Dean felt something else press against his entrance, something big that couldn’t possibly fit in. He tried to move away, but Cas grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back against his dick, howling in pleasure while something was pushed inside Dean’s ass.  
‘What… what…’ But then Cas started to move again and the pain became _insane_ pleasure. ‘Oh fuck, what is… Cas, move, oh _GOD.’_ The _thing_ was now pressed right against his prostate and would not move anywhere else. The pleasure was too much, too strong and Cas was now _riding_ his ass and _YES.  
_ Cas howled incoherently, pounding away and thrusting wildly and then Dean felt him still and come. The angel collapsed against his back, moaning and still moving, pumping come inside him and Dean could _feel_ it filling him, could feel the spurts hitting him on the inside and he never thought it could be like this until…. _Yes_. A quick shift of position had him screaming as well, coming and clenching hard against Cas who let out a shout and who was _still coming_.  
Dean trembled through his orgasm and shook his head, biting his fist and grinding feebly back against the dick that was still deep inside him, until the tremors slowed down and he could breathe again.  
It was a miracle how he had not passed out. Castiel was a warm and solid weight on his back and he could barely breathe, but he didn’t care, he couldn’t care while he could feel Cas’ come trickling down the back of his legs and being so hot that it almost made him hard again.  
‘Holy… fuck.’ Dean murmured, then laughing at his own pun.  
Cas began to leave warm, wet kisses on his neck, murmuring something in his ear, and he turned his head to have their lips meet in a deep and slow kiss, despite the awkward position. The best fucking sex of his fucking life.  


They lay in that position for a few minutes, until Cas decided to pull out and roll on the side, only to discover that… he couldn’t.  
‘ _Ow,_ fucking ow, Cas, what are you doing?’  
‘I… don’t know Dean, I don’t seem to be able to pull out.’  
‘What? WHAT?’ Dean screamed, trying to turn around but without success, as a sharp pain in his ass forced him to stay still.  
‘Are you fucking telling me that we’re stuck like this? It can’t be, It can’t be, Cas, get out of my ass!’  
‘I _can’t_ Dean!’ Cas replied, frustrated. ‘I believe we are… stuck together. For the moment.’  
Dean took a deep breath trying to relax.  
‘Ok. Ok this could be the most embarrassing thing of my entire life.’  
But then Cas was slowly turning him on the side and caressing his flanks like one would do to calm a horse and muttering in his ear and Dean decided to just go with it and worry about it later.  
He was fucking exhausted and he needed a few hours of rest. Grabbing Cas’s arm to use it as a pillow, he settled against his chest and very slowly he relaxed completely, eventually falling asleep.


	2. Chapter II

Dean woke up in the middle of the night feeling as if the desert had decided to move inside his mouth and settle there. He moved to stand up and get a glass of water and he realised to his relief that he could get away from Cas, who was now sleeping soundly next to him and had slipped out of him during the night.  
He looked at him for a minute sipping his water and thought how strange it was to see Cas sleep, an action that he would never associate to the angelic version of his friend, but that apparently suited the human one well.   
Dean was no fool and he didn’t even try to stop the images from last night from replaying in his head, smirking when the best memories popped up. Thing was, he now felt completely normal and more than a little ashamed of what had happened with Cas. Best sex of his life and all, but he would gladly erase all of it if that meant no awkward conversations in the morning and –more importantly- no ruined relationship. He was also particularly ashamed of his behaviour, Dean _bottoming_? And crying during sex, for gods sake? It was like they had completely lost control, both of them, and Dean could only hope that they would settle the issue with an difficult talk in the morning and never mention the past night again. _Even though…_ _man, that had been good._

Shaking his head, Dean went back to bed and carefully rearranged himself on his side, so that he would give his back to Cas without touching him. Actually, talking probably wouldn’t be necessary if he woke up early enough. He would stroll out to get breakfast and come back like nothing had happened and…yeah. Yeah, that was a plan that he liked. Smiling for his newfound solution, he fell asleep again dreaming of absolutely nothing Cas-related.

 

When he woke up next, things did not go exactly as he had planned a few hours before. The first fault in his plan was Cas’ arm around his chest. The second, Cas’ mouth behind his ear. The third, Cas’ dick grinding against his ass.  
Before he knew what he was doing, he groaned and pushed back against him. A wave of heat and confusion and _need_ hit him instantly and he felt slick running down his legs. Again. What the actual hell? He couldn’t think anymore, he was so incredibly horny… the only difference was that he didn’t _want_ sex, he _needed_ it and that scared him. He held on to the thought for a few more seconds, until another wave of lust sent everything flying from his mind and he could only sigh heavily. Nails trailed down his spine and two fingers were suddenly pushed inside his hole, stretching quickly. It was a mind-dizzying mix of slow and rough.  
Cas grabbed his leg and lifted it, removed his fingers and slowly pushed inside, without giving Dean any time to adjust. He pulled his leg back even further, angling Dean’s back even more and gaining a new leverage. They didn’t speak or move much. Cas was breathing hard on the side of his neck and biting his ear gently, alternating licks and small bites on the column of his neck. Dean felt like he was losing his mind, this was the best thing he’d ever tried.  
He was smashed against the bed, trapped between Cas’ body and the sheets and the slow friction was nothing less than heavenly. After a few minutes of slow pace something snapped. Dean pushed back hard and Cas stilled, groaning loudly. After that, it was just a frenzy: Cas grabbed Dean and pushed him on his back, lifting his legs and positioning them over his shoulders. He gripped his hips and started a rough pace of pushing and pulling and the hunter could only stay there and take it, head lolling on the pillow and legs up in the air.  
‘Look at me’ Cas growled and Dean obeyed instantly, locking his eyes with the blue ones of his friend. A wild flow of relief hit him and he kept staring, murmuring ‘yes, yes, you, more, you, please’  
_Fuck_ , that was good. He needed more skin, more contact and Cas gave it to him instinctively, leaning down against him and moving just his hips languidly.  
Dean started whimpering softly and Cas raised his head and smashed their mouths together, dragging him in a deep kiss.  
He was everywhere, Dean was surrounded, he couldn’t take it anymore, his brain was threatening to shut down and he separated from the other man to let out a deep moan, when Cas murmured ‘keep quiet. Don’t make a sound, be quiet’ and Dean obeyed.  
It gave him such a painful relief, obeying to the simple order and he wanted to scream to give him more, tell him what to do, order him around, but he was good and he didn’t open his mouth.  
The head of Cas’ cock dragged against his prostate and his entire body spasmed, but he kept silent. _So good, so good._  
The angel murmured ‘that’s it, pet, that’s it’ and other nonsensical things in his hear, while he sped up his movements, letting Dean’s leg down and pressing them around his hips. From there it was a just a blur of steady and deep thrusts and before he could realise it, the hunter was coming with a suppressed groan and a long shudder, shaking from an orgasm that lasted incredibly long.  
He came to with Cas still pushing inside him, blue eyes closed and sweat plastering his hair against his forehead. He was a vision, but Dean was starting to feel a bit too sensitive and Cas’ dick has started to do that _thing_ again and was pushing against his rim, trying to force it in. Detecting his discomfort, Cas looked at him again and murmured ‘you’re such a good baby, you take it all for me, you take it all, don’t you? Don’t you?’ and Dean could only nod frantically and clutch him even closer with his legs, ignoring his own sensations, just desperate to please the other man. Castiel moved his hand against his neck and squeezed gently, grabbing one of the legs and lifting it up again. The change of position apparently did it for him, because one second later he groaned loudly, closing his eyes and stilling deep in the other man.  
He stood still for a few seconds and Dean could feel his cock pulsate inside him and slowly push come inside his ass, before Cas moaned again ‘fuck, oh Dean fuck’ and the bulge popped in completely. With a deep sigh both men relaxed against each other.  
  
Dean was completely awake by now and he felt himself regain his senses.  
‘Cas’ he whispered ‘Cas, do you have any idea about what the hell is going on?’  
The angel shifted above him and turned them on their sides, with a small grunt of pleasure as his cock moved slightly, still locked inside of Dean. ‘I believe it has something do to with my loss of powers and this whole other universe’.  
‘Well, no shit’ Dean grunted, propping himself up on one elbow. ‘So what are we doing here...with the slick and the...knot?’  
‘It reminds me of the angel mating ritual, minus the wings and other things…’ Dean felt him shrug and shivered. They were locked front to front and it was too intimate for his liking, definitely too intimate. He looked anywhere but Cas’ eyes.  
‘Are you saying we’re mating?’  
‘I…’ his voice broke ‘I go into this state... All I can think of is how much I want to…’ Cas stopped talking and lowered his eyes, embarrassed, playing with the corner of the sheets and avoiding Dean’s gaze.  
‘You want to what?’  
‘…Breed you.’  
‘WHAT?’  
Dean could feel the other man’s body become all taut and tense. ‘It’s not like I can think clearly, _Dean_!’ he sighed ‘I just have this image in my mind all the time, all the time, I can’t stop touching you and you smell so amazing and I just…’ his voice was raising and becoming more and more frantic and his dick gave another interested twich.  
Dean passed a hand along his bicep in a kind-of-comforting gesture. He said nothing. He could not. He thought of how he lost control, how he wanted Cas to mark him, to keep him, how desperate he was to please.  
‘Fuck Cas. If we’re mating… I’m your bitch.’ He said, with a bitter laugh. He would have given anything in that moment to be able to separate from the other man and retain a bit of dignity. Dean Winchester _did not_ do submission, not even when forced.  
‘Don’t ever, _ever_ , say that, Dean.’ Cas replied, tone incredibly grave ‘Whatever I tell you when I’m… doing…that…to you…’  
‘When you’re fucking me, Cas, you can say the word at this point, dontcha think?’  
‘Fine! _Fucking_ you, is not a reflection of my real thoughts or feelings, you know that I hope. I just want to make you happy, Dean.’  
‘Oh goddamnit, stop talking Cas. Don’t go all mushy on me or I swear next time I’ll bite your dick off.  
Cas smirked ‘Next time?’  
‘Just stop talking.’

 

The sun rose slowly and Sam woke up suddenly, with a gasp, before realizing he had nowhere to be and that for at least another 27 days they were cut off their world, their cases and their regular life. He fell back into the pillow. It was a curious feeling, like a forced holiday, but he might as well learn to enjoy it.  
A quick glance around the room told him that Cas had slept with Dean, meaning that Dean had not been able to pull at the bar the night before. He sighed, just hoping that his brother would not be in one of his bitchy moods, since they had no future hunt that could possibly distract him from his moping. Hopefully Dean wasn’t being too much of an _ass_ with their angel friend.  
That’s what he could do! The idea came to him suddenly. He needed to figure out what was wrong with those two and why they had been acting all weird the night before. He wasn’t dumb and he knew there was no chance that it was a random cold or sickness.  
He got up and took a shower, intending to head out for coffee and collect information along the way.

The neighbourhood seemed quite decent, considering how crappy the motel was, with fenced gardens, parks with trees and nice quiet streets with shops and bars that looked cosy. Nothing special, regular middle-class town, but still alright. He walked past an old building and casually read the sign ‘Tiffin School For Omegas’ and stopped. Omegas? He furrowed his brow, confused. Was it like a fraternity or a sorority maybe? Still, didn’t make much sense.  
He headed towards the local coffee shop. It was a nice white building with a steady flow of people going in and out, certainly the right place for information. He ordered a cappuccino and sat down to have a look at the newspaper. He read the headline and then distractedly opened it to skim through the pages, but stopped and did a double-take. The front page screamed “Referendum for Omega rights hits the mark! Unprecedented turnout exceeding 89%”  Again with the omega thing? That needed clarification. Sam started reading the article:  

“89.7% of the population goes to the ballot-box to defend omega rights. ‘A great step forward for this country’ – declares the minister of equal rights. Among the promised change: equal pay, free suppressant and stricter harassment control. Our country to be the leader of a global revolution.”

Sam sipped his cappuccino, confused. He was smart enough to  know that he couldn’t just walk up to people and ask them what an _omega_ was, or he would have attracted attention, apart from being considered an idiot.  
Therefore, he kept reading, trying to get more information out of the newspaper.  
“Three alphas killed in factory accident – read the comments of the relatives”; “Betas to become a bigger part of the population in the next 10 years, scientists declare”; “Mixed schools show a 7% increase in results compared to last year”.  
Sam closed the pages. Hopefully, now that he knew some key terms, a quick visit to the library could solve all his doubts, even though he had already a pretty general idea of what was going on. He just needed confirmation and he was good to go. Oh, he couldn’t wait for Dean and Cas to hear about this.  
‘Can I get you anything else, honey?’  Sam raised his head to meet the curious smile of the barista. ‘Erm, no thank you. But could you tell me where the nearest library is?’ he asked politely.  
The brunette looked at him with curiosity ‘Sure thing, darling, but it doesn’t open for at least two more hours.’ She paused ‘I have a killer carrot cake that just came out of the oven. Mind giving me your review while you wait?’

 

 

Two hours later the sun was shining up in the sky and the bright light started to become too intense for Dean to keep sleeping through it. He woke up with his face pressed against Cas’ neck and before he realised it he was inhaling deeply the delicious smell. It was so good he wanted to keep tasting it forever, never to be separated from it. He brought out his tongue and started giving small licks and bites without moving, his brain completely blank.  
‘Dean’ Cas mumbled, shifting and tightening his arms against the other man ‘Dean, I think you should sto-…’ an intense wave of arousal hit his nose and Cas stopped talking altogether.  
‘Not a chance, Cas’ Dean whispered, bringing his mouth on the angel and giving him a slow but deep kiss. The slowness went flying out of the window, when Cas grabbed him with all his strength and pinned him to the bed. Dean chased his mouth, angling his neck further, and Cas avoided his lips on purpose, placing his own under his ear.  
‘Mmhm someone is hungry this morning. Don’t worry my darling, I’ve got you’ he murmured and Dean was shaken by a full-body shiver.  
‘You’re going to give me what I want, aren’t you, baby?’  
‘Yes, Cas, anything, anything you want’ he whispered, breath stuck in his throat as the man on top of him started grinding their naked erections together. The friction was a delight, but not enough and Dean tried to shift more, angle his legs further up, get more…  
‘Ah-ahn’ Cas stopped him ‘No cheating. I’ll reward you if you’re good’  
Dean nodded, eyes half-glazed in pleasure and desire. ‘Stay still.’  
Cas placed little bites on the tip of the earlobe and gripped his hips. ‘Now I’m going to tell you what I’ll do to you.’ He placed a thumb on Dean’s lower lip and stroked softly and the other man brought out his tongue to flick at the digit. Cas chucked darkly and pushed the entire tip of the thumb inside his mouth, pressing on his tongue.  
‘I’m going to fuck your mouth with you like this.’ He murmured, conversationally ‘And you’re going to take it all, like the good pet you are.’  
Dean just nodded franticaly, sucking harder on the thumb. Castiel’s eyes darkened – or so it appeared to the hunter – and he changed position. He removed the thumb from his mouth and pushed Dean further down on the sheets, straddling him and positioning his dick on his lips. He paused, taking it in hand and dragging it on Dean’s mouth, who started licking away the precum and opened his lips, eager. ‘Just like that’ Cas murmured and he slid all the way in. Dean fought not to gag as Cas’ cock pushed against his throat and prevented him from breathing. He could do this, he had to be good, he would do this for Cas.  
Closing his eyes, he relaxed the throat and gave a tentative suck. Castiel panted and looked down at him, hair ruffled and eyes half-lidded. ‘Yeah, suck it’ he murmured, and started moving.  
His dick was surrounded by wet slick heat and he never wanted this to stop, he rode Dean’s mouth slowly ‘ _so good, ah, fuck, so good Dean’_ and the more he moaned, the more Dean felt grateful and fulfilled and the more he tried to suck it hard, make it wetter. He could not move his tongue, dick forced too deep inside his throat, but he tried whenever Cas pulled back. The angel seemed lost, head lolling back, eyes closed, hips moving sensually and muscles tensing under his skin.  
Suddenly, he bit out a loud moan and gripped the base hard. ‘Fuck, Dean.’ He murmured, opening his eyes again.

The hunter laid there, face half-covered in spit and mouth reddened by the friction, looking like a banquet ready to be devoured. And Castiel proceeded to do just that.  
He grabbed him and switched position, sitting against the headboard with Dean straddling him, giving him the back. Fingers sunk instantly in his hole and Dean groaned loudly, closing his eyes and giving himself over completely to the other man.  
‘Ride me, Dean’ Castiel ordered and dragged him on top of his dick and… pushed in. The moan turned into a scream while Dean sunk down and took him all the way in, pausing at the end and gritting his teeth, shaking slightly. ‘Yes, Dean, _ah_ , you feel...’ he murmured, sounding wrecked, while Dean picked up the pace and rode him harder.  
  
Cas gripped his hips and groaned, kissing the back of his neck and dragging him towards him, cock buried deep inside the other man. Dean pulled up a little before sliding back down ‘come on baby, a little bit faster, faster’ Cas murmured and Dean obeyed, slamming his hips back down and riding him in earnest, hard dick plunging deeply inside of him creating delicious friction. ‘Oh god, oh…god’  
‘I'm no god’ Cas moaned ‘tried once, didn't work out very well’ and Dean let out a huffed laughter that turned into a strangled sound when Cas moved slightly, dragging his cock against his prostate. The angel planted his feet on the mattress and started pumping up harder, hiding his face against the other man’s damp hair. ‘You feel so good, so good Dean’ the hunter let out a sound that was not even human, grinding back down and being impaled once more ‘Take me’ and Cas pushed up again, forcing the now-expected bump inside of Dean again. He dragged him closer and wrapped him in his arms, bringing his mouth on his neck and biting down hard. It should have hurt, but Dean’s eyes flew open for the incredible burst of pleasure and just angled his neck further. Cas tightened his jaw without letting go and shook him a little bit with his teeth, then slammed Dean’s hips down forcefully before being locked inside of him. He turned the movements to a grind and grabbed Dean’s face, turning it around to smash their mouths in a messy kiss and with the other hand grabbing Dean’s untouched erection.  
Pleasure zinged through Dean’s spine and after five rough jerks he was coming, screaming in Cas’ mouth, chest heaving.  
Both men collapsed backwards, headboard holding both of them up. Cas nuzzled Dean’s hair with his nose, wrapping his arms around the other man’s chest and bringing him in a more comfortable position, back against his chest.  
  
‘Fucking hell.’ Dean murmured after a good five minutes of silence spent regaining their breaths ‘I never thought I’d say this Cas, but you’re probably the best lay I’ve ever had. So much for an almost-virgin.’ ‘For what it’s worth, you _definitely_ are the best lay I’ve ever had.’ Dean smirked and turned his head back, to capture the other man’s mouth in another kiss.  
Since fate is a bitch, that was the exact moment Sam decided to open the door and barge into their room screaming ‘GUYS, YOU WON’T IMAGINE WHAT I FOUND OUT – oh.’

Dean shrieked and tried to move, obviously without success, as he was still stuck with Cas. Castiel at the same time tried to get the sheets to give them a bit of privacy and Sam just stared for a second, mouth agape, before turning and running out, screaming ‘OH GOD, BLEACH FOR MY MIND, BLEACH’.  
Once alone again, Dean and Cas looked at each other with a panicked look. ‘Son of a bitch!’ Dean exclaimed. ‘THE DOOR’ he then yelled at his brother. They didn’t see him again on the threshold, but a foot kicked the door close and gave them a bit of privacy.  
‘Too fucking late.’  
In the past Dean had faced some terribly awkward situations with Sam, travelling together and all. But having his brother find him with an angel currently balls-deep in his ass was beyond any possible stretch of the imagination. ‘Son of a bitch!’ he cursed again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, thank so much for your reaction to the first chapter! I really wasn't expecting all this and I'm so grateful :)  
> Second chapter is up, the next one will be the epilogue = dealing with consequences and figuring everything out.  
> Hope you enjoy! Xx


	3. Chapter III

Next time they saw Sam it was dinner time and they found him chewing unhappily on a salad in a nearby diner, probably having spent the afternoon trying yoga or meditation techniques or whatever in the hell he did to erase the memories of the morning from his mind. 

He didn’t even look up at them when they sat down in front of him. ‘Ten years, Dean’ he murmured ‘ten years of therapy won’t be enough to get through this’   
‘Oh come on, stop being a baby’ Dean replied with nonchalance, raising a finger to call the waiter ‘It’s nothing you haven’t seen before’.   
‘YES, that _was_ something I had never seen bef-’ he looked up ‘Cas, you ok with all this?’   
Cas shrugged ‘Can’t see why it shocks you so much, Sam. Your brother and I are adults and whether we engage in sexual acts or…’  
‘Oookaay, stop right there dude.’ Dean interrupted, as the waiter approached ‘From being ok with it to actually _talking_ about it there is a huge difference. Now let’s eat, alright? I’m friggin’ starving’   
The meal was more or less awkward, but in the end Sam even managed to meet Dean’s eyes and everyone relaxed. They were eating pie when Sam noticed that the other two men were sitting much closer than they used to and Dean was looking up at Cas in a very affectionate way, definitely not Dean-style.   
He cleared his throat ‘Guys, did you… uhm…so... I went to do some research today’ he muttered, trying to find a way to start the conversation.  
‘What a surprise, Samantha. About?’  
‘Erm, your behaviour yesterday night. And… well, this morning. I think I know what is going on.’   
‘We do, too.’ Cas replied, calmly ‘I believe I was staking a claim on Dean, preceding out mating. As I already told him, it is very similar to angel mating, minus a few other things.’   
‘Mating?’ Sam asked, before continuing ‘Yes, well, it seems that you are what they call and Alpha and an Omega, here. I think I might be a beta, since I feel no difference and no specific attraction to anyone’. He stopped, thinking about carrot cake for a second, and when he looked at the others he was even more surprised than before.  
Dean was offering Cas a forkful of pie and Sam’s eyes widened. ‘Guys you didn’t… erm… bite each other, did you?’

Dean looked up ‘I liked you more when you were being a baby about this and you didn’t ask stupid questions’   
‘No, dude, I’m serious, did you bite each other?’ Sam asked, leaning forward ‘Here’s the thing, alphas and omegas mate for life and it’s a process that starts with a mating bite. Once bitten, the two belong to each other entirely and they become almost co-dependent. Obviously, it depends on the level of independence of each…’  
‘Wait a minute, what are you saying? That we’re like… married?’   
Sam was in full explanatory mode ‘Well, technically it’s a deeper bond. You see, once mated, it’s your alpha and _only_ your alpha that can relieve you from the frenzy of your heats, for instance. And you cannot have pups with anyone else…’  
‘Did you just say _PUPS?_ Are you freaking kidding me Sam?’ Dean screamed, jumping to his feet, still brandishing a fork.  
Cas put a hand on his shoulder and Dean immediately stilled and sat down again slowly, falling silent. Sam looked at them as if his theory had been proven ‘….and your mate is the only one that can influence your mood and effectively change it at will.’ He concluded.   
Dean rubbed his neck distractedly, feeling with his fingers the place where Cas’ teeth had sunk down and broke his skin.   
‘Holy shit!' he exclaimed. He was truly fucked. 

The evening and the day after passed, uneventful. Cas and Dean barely left their room, busy in what Sam had called ‘the honeymoon phase’ which was supposed to last at least 9 days.  
Bring it on for his ass, Dean had thought. Sex had made him sore before, but these were unimaginable levels of strain put on his body; his dick wasn’t sore, but neither was Cas’s and that said it all. Strangely enough, they had discovered that morning that Cas’ saliva had an incredible healing property on his aching rim. Not that they’d ever tell Sam that.  
  
The problems started on the third day, when they were both too hungry to keep eating only crackers and biscuits, and they decided to go out and get some real food.  
They had a walk in the little town, where they attracted some curious gazes and some less-than-friendly stares by the people around them. He didn’t know why, but Dean felt there was more to it that just hostility towards newcomers. He shrugged and tried to ignore them, let them look.   
  
Sam was with them for once, having gratefully joined them after two days spent alone, and he insisted on walking past the cake shop again and stopping for coffee, which instantly gave Dean more reasons to tease him. Sam was clearly flustered when he came back from talking to cute barista, and he’d also got this cute dumb-as-fuck smile on his face than Dean recognised instantly and which made him received a good slap on the back. As usual his brother was one to dawdle in these situations - Dean observed. He’d found such a cute chick and knew his time with her was limited, why didn’t he just go for it and make the best of those three weeks!  
To be fair Dean had been in that situation far too many times, and knew it’d be worth it. The thought quickly sobered him up though, because he could’t help but think at his and Castiel’s situation. The fear of losing him was enough to fill him with an icy stillness, something that Cas sensed and for which Dean received a comforting touch on his arm.   
“Sam, what do you think will happen to this bond-thing once we go back? It’ll disappear, right?”  
Sam seemed to be brought back to the world at that, and smiled condescendingly at Dean. “Don’t worry Dean. I’m pretty sure it’ll be like it never existed. After all, there’s nothing comparable to that in our world! You can go back being your usual self without worries.” And his tone was clearly meant to be reassuring. Dean couldn't tell, then, why those words suddenly made him chilly inside, but he smiled pretending all was good and tucked into the cake.

  
On the way out, a small crowd had gathered on the pavement near the shop. It shouldn’t have been anything worth of notice or out of the ordinary, but somehow Dean had a bad feeling about it.  
“Guys” he muttered, trying to act casual and putting his sunglasses on, just to buy himself some time. “Let’s walk that way, shall we” and he pointed at the opposite direction. Nonchalance. He got this.   
Sam looked around confused, not sensing the strange vibes in the air. But Dean knew that Cas felt them too, he could just tell, because he got strangely rigid next to him, and he also started keeping a watchful eye on those people.  
Finally Sam seemed to get it, and started walking, the other two following him. Maybe turning their backs to those people was not such a good idea, because Dean could feel their stare on them, and it made the hairs on his neck rise up. It was unnerving, and wrong - in a way. Creepy. He didn't even know exactly what it was that made him so freaked, or why he was so nervous about it – they looked more like small town accountants and soccer mums than real threats, he’d beaten the shit out of much scarier adversaries before – but he hated the fact that he couldn't keep an eye on them anymore.  
Cas, however, seemed more on the ball than he was about this, because he whispered “They’re following us. Keep walking, let’s try to get to the Impala.”  
And Dean really hated this walking away thing, but he wasn't a fool and until he knew what exactly what was going on there was no point rushing into things and ending up in a fistfight – or worse.  
Sam had parked the Impala near the football pitch, a couple of streets over, and they were now forced to make a detour to go get it, and hope that the townsfolk wouldn’t follow them. They didn’t run, or act scared, but they kept their pace brisk as they turned a corner, pretending to be chatting normally in order to get a good look of the group that was following them.  
Once they were out of sight they started running down the road, taking more turns and putting distance between them and their followers.  
“What the fuck!” exclaimed Dean once he was fairly sure they had gotten away. Cas frowned “They were all alphas. I could smell them. They were upset too. In a... wrong kind of way. I've been around too many people who thought they were being righteous and were instead acting monstrously. I know the burning feeling that is brought along by false conviction. I can't put my finger on what it is, but these people are dangerous. And they feel like that.”  
Sam frowned “We might have broken some unspoken rule. Even though I did not notice anything like that at the diner the other night, or even at the cake shop.”  
Dean grinned “Bet you didn’t notice anything at the bakery. You were slightly too busy noticing other stuff.” And that earned him a shove.  
They’d partially relaxed, also because they knew that the Impala was just a couple of minutes away, when Cas gripped Dean’s shoulder abruptly and stopped.  
“Wha-“ Dean started to ask, and then turned and saw them. They had caught up with them, and they were now approaching them from a side alley, faster and looking more determined than before. They weren't even trying to act casual anymore. “Fuck”  
“I really want to know what they want, but I also don’t feel up for a chat right now.” Dean said, and they attempted to keep going forward, only to be presented with another smaller group of people, appearing from the other side alley.

Sam never really liked the option ‘throw everything in the air and run’ but he ends up thinking that it might be the only shot they have right now. However, they all knew it would have been pretty pointless in that situation. At least until they knew what these psychos were after.  
They lingered long enough –wondering what to do- for the two small groups to approach, stopping about two or three meters away from them.  
Dean decided that it definitely was too late to do anything else, and he lowered his shoulders, stretched his neck, and wore his smarmy expression, the one that would either charm the pants off somebody, or irritate them to death. (With some women it was usually both at the same time).  
“Is there anything you want?” Sam asked, polite as ever, but with an edge to his voice.  
“Yeah, can we help you? Have you lost your way home, or somethin’?” Dean asked, mockingly this time. If they're out to get them, they're out to get them, no pussyfooting.  
At that the head of one of the blonde ladies in front snapped towards him and she fixed her disgusted glare on him.  
“Make the bitch shut his mouth or we will.” She said, voice sharp and annoying, looking at Castiel.  
“Excuse me?” Sam demanded, incredulous. He attempted to keep a surprised and shock attitude, but he had a feeling he knew where this was going.  
Another woman stepped forward, getting uncomfortably close, with two guys at her side, who looked even less friendly than her.  
“We’ve had enough of this abomination polluting our town. Take the scum away NOW or pay the consequences.”  
A moment of stunned silence. And she spat on Dean.

While the lump of saliva slowly slid down Dean’s cheek, Cas launched himself forward and hit one of the side guys first, then his leg shot out and the other one stumbled, surprised, and had to make an awkward little run to keep standing, which made him end up a few meters away.  
Sam was being attacked by two other guys at the same time, and with the rising adrenaline Dean managed to get a bunch of information processed real quick, while his brain was furiously creating a plan to fight those bastards. He realised some of them were carrying sticks and knives, or something sharp anyway. That could get bloody, and sure as hell he was going to try and make sure it was someone else's blood that got spilled.  
However, Dean suddenly had no time to think about the future of that fight, because he got tackled to the ground by at least three people. He could tell that one was a woman, and didn't know how to react. He didn't want to kill those people, they were humans for god’s sake, but they seemed pretty determined to end _him_. Is this survival? Or should he just try to get away unscathed and let them be?   
They rolled on the floor while punches were flying, and the pavement connected hard against his skull, making his vision dance for a second. He kicked, hard, and whomever he hit was momentarily dislodged and let one of his legs go, freeing his lower body. He rolled around a bit more, trying to get out of the grip that one of these psychos had on his middle, but they were surprisingly resilient. Somebody punched him hard in the cheek and a sharp, burning pain in his abdomen informed him that someone had most likely just stabbed him. "Fuck!" He managed to grip something which was lying next to him, no idea what, and hit the person attacking him from behind, then he wrestled himself free from the last remaining one, the blonde woman who had spoken before.  
He barely noticed Cas and Sam having their hands full of people to deal with too, when someone else grabbed him and spun him around before he could realise it was happening. Dean was quick to react despite the pain in his side and sent them flying, but his lack of faster reaction is worrying him. This is not how he normally would carry himself in a fight. It’s at that point that the stones start flying.  
  
Somebody started throwing stones from god-knows-where and everyone retreated quickly, leaving him and Sam in the middle of the fire.  
Cas was instead on the side, struggling and fighting, but being held firmly by what looked like a bunch of at least 6 people. He was growling, almost foaming at the mouth, and looked absolutely terrifying, but somehow six people managed to be at least as strong as him, even though they didn't look like they could hold him for much longer.   
  
And Dean felt it, he felt the inhumane rage that Cas was feeling. He didn't know how or why, but he could sense that thrumming at the back of his head, and his heartbeat starting to pick up even more. It didn't belong to it, it was alien, yet familiar.   
His split second of reflection, accelerated in his brain, ended as soon as the stones started being thrown harder, and much more densely. Him and Sam tried to get out, but everywhere they turned there was boulders coming, and the two men felt like they were really struggling for the first time from the beginning of the fight.   
The throws were not too forceful -not for lack of trying- and for that he was glad, but he knew he was hanging on a thread there and even if he got out alive he knew he would have been pretty ruined for a long time.  
  
A stone hit him on the head while he tried to get out of the line of fire – and that means running towards the crazy psychos who were following him before, because he’s rather get punched than stoned to death. It was difficult to pick a side to walk towards to, since the stones seemed to come from everywhere, and walking one way just felt like going even more towards them. And yet he had to try.   
He managed to stumble a few metres forward, when something sharp stabbed him in the arm he was using to cover his face. A quick look told him that those people had PIKES. Were they for real? A few of them had sharpened sticks, used to keep Dean in the centre, like a feral animal in a cage.   
A stone suddenly hit him in the knee and his leg gave out under him, making him fall on the floor again. He didn't even know how Sam is faring, he couldn't see anything, trying to protect himself, and in that moment he just wished his little brother was out of that madness.  
Just when he thought he'd die there, stoned to death in a crazy universe, a sound of sirens approaching gave him the tiniest flicker of hope. And yet the stones kept coming.  
Five police cars rushed to the scene, halting with a screech in a circle around the confusion, with sirens howling and lights flashing and, blessedly, the stoning suddenly stopped.

Dean didn't really understand what was going on until he got put on a stretcher and somebody placed at least three packs of ice on his head, while others were quickly giving him oxygen and poking at his wound on the side, which made him yelp and try to free himself from all of that. Everyone was shouting, and he frantically looked for the others and managed to see with the corner of his eye the appalling scene of Cas being shot by a policeman and crumpling down in a few seconds, hitting the ground. Dean screamed, looking at the other man collapse. He struggles even harder and he heard someone yelling:  
“He’s violent! Sedate him, quick!”  
He wanted to scream that he wasn't the one being violent here, he just wanted them to stop touching him, and someone had just SHOT CAS! But they’d already done something to him too, because he felt a strong burning on his neck and seconds later everything was fuzzy and he was no more.

*

Dean woke up and he knew instantly where he was and what had happened, no confusion there, despite all those hospital clichés he’d always heard about.  
He tried to get up, but somebody had had the brilliant idea of strapping him to the bed. He tried to shake himself free then, but he managed absolutely nothing apart from making his side hurt like hell. He fell back against the pillows and started thinking. “Ok, calm down Winchester. You’re alive. Which is good. In a hospital. Which is also good, I guess. Strapped down. Which can mean anything really, right?” Maybe they just didn’t want him to hurt himself? He swallowed dryly, really hoping to never see a repeat performance of what had happened that afternoon.  
After a few minutes of ineffective movements, he realised he had a small remote with a button, right next to his hand. He pushed it after a few fumbling attempts, and a light immediately started flashing above his door. Good. At least he could then find out what was going on.

*

Cas woke up in a cell, and it took a moment for him to realise what he was doing there rather than being wrapped up in Dean's arms. It looked like an interrogation room, with a big dark glass on one side, but there was no one with him. He remembered being shot by a policeman, clearly it had been some kind of sedative, and now he was tied to a bed, but had no medical equipment attached to him. Somebody had bandaged his arm, where that crazy chick had bitten him so hard he thought she had gotten away with a chunk of his flesh. His legs were also bandaged in a couple of points, and he could feel something on his face, but he couldn't lift his arms so it was impossible for him to check what it was.  
He sighed and fell back, incredibly tense and thinking about Dean. He could feel him, in a sense, he knew he was alive, but he could also sense his distress and wished with all his heart he could get up and go to him, screw everything else. He sighed again and closed his eyes, praying that somebody was watching from behind that glass and that they would come soon. Really soon.

*

Sam was at his third coffee, sitting on a very uncomfortable chair in the small police station. He just wished they’d let him go back to his brother and Cas, and he was starting to get antsy.  
“Please, Mr Winchester, let’s go over this one last time and then I’ll drive you personally to the hospital, is that alright?” the pretty police officer sounded almost pleading. No doubt she was the one who got to play good cop all the time.  
“Quickly, please.” Sam replied, tiredly.  
“Have you had any previous encounters with these people before? Did they threaten you or your brother?”  
“Never seen them before. As I’ve already told you. We noticed there was a group of people following us when we left the bakery, and took another way to get to our car because we didn’t want any trouble. They caught up with us, obviously, and attacked us. Pretty quickly, pretty violently as you could see.” He smiled bitterly.  
“And they only said…?”  
“They only said that Dean was a ‘bitch’ and he shouldn’t be talking. And then that the ‘abomination’ had to be removed from the town because he was polluting it.”  
The officer nodded gravely and sighed. “Alright then. It seems I’ve got everything from you, I shall wait to speak with your two companions.” She finally got up “Come, I’ll drive you to your brother.”

Sam barged into Dean’s room to find him sitting on his bed and chatting with the nurse. He was sipping something that looked like tea or broth, and smiling - not the usual picture of Dean, then.  
“Dean!” and his brother immediately looked up and threw his free hand towards him, looking even more chipper.  
“Sasquatch! I’m actually happy to see your face for once.”  
“How are you feeling? Are you ok?”  
Dean just grinned and indicated his body with his hand, as if he was showcasing something precious. “Never better! I just decided to have some free tattoos and got some lovely black bruises all over me. I should really thank those wonderful townsfolks. I can now cosplay a leopard. ” He dropped the hand and looked at Sam’s sceptical face.   
“No, really, I’m alright. Got a bit of a concussion or two, but it looks worse than it actually is. Those fuckers managed to stab me a coupla times, but they were either too weak or had shitty weapons, so it’s barely scratches.” He grimaced “I just wish they’d let me see Cas and let me know what the hell is going on. You look alright though, thank god.”  
The police officer chose that moment to intervene and stepped forward. “Your mate is being collected right as we speak, if he’s calm enough. Once you’re all together we can give you a brief once over of what happened to you this afternoon.”

When the door opened next it was to a dishevelled Cas, who still looked out of his mind, and he was clearly trying hard not to make any violent movement. To say that he was all over Dean in one second would be an understatement, and he hugged and kissed him carefully, in such a tender way that even Dean was surprised. The two just got lost in a sea of whispers and small kisses, so much that the others had to clear their throats after a few minutes to ask for their attentions. Sam didn’t miss the way his brother’s eyes glazed and softened at seeing and talking to Cas, and smiled despite the situation.  
  
“So” the police officer started “First of all I’d like to assure you that the people who attacked you have been detained and are being interrogated. Second, I’d like to apologise in the name of the whole town for the appalling way you’ve been treated and the senseless act of aggression you’ve been subjected to.”  
The three men shared a glance. I would have been amusing if the bruises weren’t hurting so much. Dean thought he’d never received an apology for having been beaten up before, especially by the police, and that was _clearly_ another universe.  
“Ok, that’s all good and well, but why did those sicko attack us exactly? Not very friendly towards foreigners, I take it” Dean said, and the woman looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden.  
“Well, they’re all part of the Monrovie Sentinels Allegiance. These attacks are infrequent, but sometimes still happen sadly. Obviously” she added quickly “out new government declared them unconstitutional and unlawful two months ago, but some of their beliefs are still difficult to eradicate. Well, you’ll receive full compensation as soon as an official decision is taken about them, but I can assure you it will be substantial. Also, I believe you’ll soon receive a visit from a government official to see what can be done about the reputation of the community.” she let that hang in the air and slowly made her way out of the door “I’ll let you rest for the moment. Of course you’re free to go whenever you feel like doing so. Just please leave your address and contact number to one of our agents outside. Thank you!” and she went.  
Cas scoffed “I can’t believe they’re going to pay us to keep this quiet.”

The next few days passed, slow and boring, because Dean and Cas would have been all over each other if they could, but the hospital regulations were strict and did not care much whether they were freshly mated or not. The assumption was that they could control themselves better than that, and if the doctors put it like that...  
It took three days for Dean to be released from the hospital, and they all went to a grungy cafeteria that Sam has discovered in the meantime, and spent the day there, because they would have rather be anywhere but the motel after the sadness of the hospital bed. It was also a casual enough place so that Dean could feel manly and not like a hipster – a request that had Sam roll his eyes to the ceiling, but eventually one to which he complied.  
“So now that we have internet and we’re into civilisation again” Dean began “Is it possible to find out a bit more on these Monrovie Sentinels Allegiance? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone being as vague as that police officer when she was talking about them.”  
Sam booted up his new laptop and glared at the screen “I’ll show you. I’ve done my research don’t worry.”  
Cas remained silent, sipping his cappuccino, but it was clear he already knew what was going to come up, judging from the scowl on his face. Dean repressed a shiver of desire at that serious no-nonsense face.  
“The Monrovie Sentinels Allegiance” Sam began reading “Is a group of religious fanatics that was created in the 1970s. First they were in favour of obligatory mating – meaning that omegas and alphas had to mate reaching a certain age, whether they’d found the person they wanted to mate with or not.”  
Dean made a disgusted face and spat “That sounds way too much like arranged marriage, but in a dystopian kind of way.”  
“It’s exactly what it is” Sam agreed “only even scarier, because of the power that alphas can hold over their omegas, and the fact that mating is a bond that cannot be broken.”  
Cas added, with that gravelly voice of his “Apparently they particularly cared about securing a healthy progeny for all alphas, so they were allowed to take more than one omega as mate, if they felt the first one couldn’t produce enough children, or she wasn't doing it fast enough.”  
Dean made a gagging sound and even stopped shoving chocolate chips into his mouth, a sign that he was thoroughly disgusted.  
“So what exactly did they want from us?”  
Sam and Cas exchanged a glance. “Well, since multiple mating was made illegal in the 80s, they are now concentrating their efforts in the preservation of ‘true mating’.”  
“Meaning a female omega and a male alpha.” Cas added, helpfully.  
“Oh, so they were angry because I’m a male omega? Is that like a… homophobic group then? Wouldn’t really know how to describe it. Omegaphobic? Don’t even know man…”  
Sam nodded “Yeah. More than that, they believe that male omegas are the literal incarnation of evil, temptation and lust. And female alphas are for them disgusting and wrong, so they used to try and force them into matings with other male alphas to ‘make them right’. It’s sickening. It’s possibly because of the low rates of fertility of male omegas and female alphas.”  
“And because they don’t – we don’t – conform to the traditional image of a happy omega-alpha mating. Blonde, pregnant and barefoot little female omega and all that.” Cas added.

“Jesus!” Dean sighed, after thinking on it for a bit. “Not even in another universe you can escape these crazy fuckers, can you now.”  
Cas seemed even angrier than him, a subdued but dangerous kind of anger, bubbling just below the surface. “God never wanted this. He would have never approved of this. THEY are the abominations. It’s so simple and easy to see.”  
Dean put a hand on his shoulder in a calming gesture. “I know buddy. Cheer up, it looks like people are starting to realise that too.”  
“Yeah” Sam agreed, glad for the turn in the conversation “The new government has been pretty revolutionary in this sense. They introduced huge measures to change the lives of omegas and achieve equality. It’s incredible how they got so much done in so little time. It looks like people changed their minds finally, or opened their eyes.”  
They went back to their coffees, and Dean was for the first time truly wishing he could go home sooner than the new moon. If he had thought his world was pretty fucked up, this was worse, because this time it was him being on the wrong side of the fence. And hell, it sucked.

Dean recovered completely more quickly than he was expecting - it took just one more week for the cuts to heal, and a couple of weeks for the bruises to disappear completely - and he was spending most of those last days wrapped around Cas. No one was saying anything about it, but once the month was over no one knew what was going to happen. Cas also considered how easily Dean wielded to him at present time, something that he probably would have been too proud to do without the excuse of nature. Even if they continued after this, it would never be the same, and he wasn't optimistic enough to even hope that they would continue. Dean had seemed so freaked when Sam had communicated him the info on the bite and the bond, almost a month back.  
Dean on the other hand was just worried about what Cas would do once they were back, whether he’d fuck off to heaven and disappear completely as he’d done before, or whether he’d stay to play husband and husband. Of course he would have never voiced their worries out loud, but Cas could feel his uneasiness. Their bond was growing stronger and stronger, Dean could even feel when Cas was hungry, or other trivialities, and he didn't even have to try. They were truly connected.   
Sam was the only one who was fairly content with the situation, happy to stay and also happy to go back. They had received the money from the government pretty quickly, their compensation, and even though they probably couldn't get the money from the trial in time before they left, they still had enough to rent out two nice flats, rather than shitty motels. And Sam had managed to get a few dates with the cute barista, so he really couldn't complain about that. He’d got half a mind to ask her to come back with him, but he’d decided that would have definitely been too much. He was into her, but not enough to ask her to revolutionise her life for him.

On the last day before the new moon they collected all the ingredients they were still missing for the spell, and got everything ready. Then, it was just about the wait.

The moon was shining up in the sky, so bright it almost looked full to Dean, even though he knew it was still missing a small bit to its sickle, a bit that would bring them home the following night. He knew it was his last night with Cas, and he was consciously trying to ignore the fact, but they'd both been aching and they both could feel it. Another reason, according to Dean, to avoid talking about it.   
They were lying on their huge bed, silent, just cuddling, when Cas decided to spoil the moment, as he always did, that big ass.  
  
“I am so very sorry Dean. It looks like I manage to hurt you even when it’s not my intention in the slightest.”  
Dean turned his head, confused, and put his chin on Cas’ chest. “What the hell are you on about man?”  
“This whole situation, those people, you getting beaten up for this. You didn’t deserve it, I should have protected you better. Your submission, when it's so against your nature. Everything, I'm just sorry.”  
“You are such a dumb fuck Cas.” Dean said, but his voice was more tender than sharp, and had a little tremulous sound to it, one he was quick to conceal.  
He started placing small kisses all over Cas’ chest, and neck, wherever he could reach without moving.  
Cas wrapped his arms around him and returned the kisses, bending to reach the back of his neck and his ear, sucking a lobe into his mouth just like Dean loved it.  
Dean sighed, contented, and moved to straddle Cas.  
He kissed him properly then, and they lost themselves in each other’s mouths. Cas’ lips were so addictive, Dean could do this all day. But slowly other matters became more ‘pressing’. He wiggled his hips, picking up a very slow pace of grinding and undulating on Cas’ lap. He could feel him harden, he wanted to watch him lose control very slowly and savour every second of it.  
Cas’ hands were running up and down his back, and soon they were grabbing his ass to direct the movement. He pushed Dean down forcefully and kept kissing and biting his lips at the same time, it was nearly maddening.  
  
“Come on Dean. You know what to do. I want to feel you.” Cas murmured, between one kiss and the other. Dean’s blood was instantly inflamed. He let his hands wander, without stopping his movements, and flicked Cas’ nipples, then wandering down to the waistband of his boxers. They didn't even bother to get fully dressed anymore. He shed his boxers and slid down, to be between his legs. He looked up at him, and thought that he would never get bored of those dark and hungry blue eyes looking at him like he was a piece of meat, when he was like this. He placed kitten licks on Cas’ dick and massaged the base of the shaft with his fingers, alternating slow pulls to rolling his balls in his hands.  
“Yeah Dean… make it good for me.” Cas breathed, and Dean could listen to that deep voice all night, telling him what to do.  
He swallowed Cas down smoothly, and sucked, tightening his mouth around him.  
The man above him tipped his head back and exhaled loudly. One hand jumped up, tightening its grip in Dean’s hair. He loved it and let out a sound which was almost a purr.  
He kept licking and sucking, making wet popping noises every time he reached the top, but he never let Castiel’s dick fall from his lips. He wouldn't do that, he was a good subservient omega. He felt like it was his duty, his honour, he would worship Castiel like he deserved. He worked his mouth around the crown, licking the slit and then going down to deepthroat him in the span of three seconds. He was driving him absolutely crazy and he knew it. It felt wrong to have that kind of control over Cas, but in all the right ways.  
He stopped when a strong hand pulled on his hair so hard it forced him to lift his head and look at Castiel. He looked debauched, ready to be eaten, and Dean felt himself become more and more aroused.  
He wanted to give himself over to Castiel completely, let him take over, let him dominate him, bite him, fuck him until he didn’t know who he was anymore. He felt like he was born for this. He made a tiny moan and brushed a hand down his own straining erection. He was more than wet already, so wet his underwear was soaked and clinging to his skin, and his rim throbbed, waiting for something to fill it like it should.  
“Come over here.” Cas commanded, and Dean climbed back on him, grinding his hips. This time there was too much urgency to keep playing games. Castiel dragged Dean’s underwear down to his knees and told him “Keep it there. And now work for it babe.”  
Dean was breathless as he scrambled to obey and took hold of Cas’ cock. He stood still for one second, just rubbing the head of Cas’ dick against his own ass and locking eyes with the man below him, and then he sunk down.

They both let out a loud groan and Dean was too hungry to stop and savour the stillness, and he started riding him in earnest. Cas felt even bigger than usual inside him, his emotions and his arousal felt even stronger, pressing at the edges of his mind.  
“Don’t think for a second that I wouldn’t choose this again if I could.” Dean said, moving his hips slowly. “Don’t think I’d give up this for anything in the world.”

"Wouldn't dream of it" he adds, kissing Castiel again, deeper this time, and Castiel let out a deep moan, as Dean pulled up a little, before sliding back down, Castiel's cock buried deep inside him and underwear keeping his legs together. Lying like this, on his back, Castiel didn't have to do much of anything, besides simply letting Dean ride him slowly, making him groan and grit his teeth, and it just felt all kinds of amazing. Relinquishing control went against all of his instincts, but maybe that’s why it was driving him so wild.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed against Dean's mouth, sounding completely wrecked, and Dean leaned with his hands against the mattress, on both sides of his head.  
"Come on, baby," Dean said, his voice practically a whisper, as he pulled up again, pushed back down, riding Castiel just a little bit faster. "Come on."  
And Castiel let out a groan which sounded more like a growl, and moved one hand up along the bare skin of Dean's back, while the other stayed firmly planted on his hip, urging him on. He thrust upward slightly, searching for more friction, more of that delicious, wet heat and caught Dean by surprise mid-movement. He whined, feeling trappe by the strong angel and by his own underwear.

"You feel so good," Dean breathed, kissing him, practically panting, as he kept going, his hands moving up to smooth over Castiel's chest, the touch urgent and tender, all at once. "So amazing. Oh, god." He groaned, burying his face against Castiel's neck, while Castiel closed his eyes, silent. Dean moved faster, so tight and hot around him. His hips occasionally jutted up to meet Dean halfway, but he left most of the work to the omega, just breathing in and grasping his thighs. 

Dean sped up even more and took Castiel’s hand from his leg to place it on his mouth, sucking three of his fingers down in one smooth motion. He bit and sucked on them as if they were the most delicious things in the world, and then brought them down to his dick, inviting Cas to do something about it. The alpha looked at him with a feral look and shook his hand free. Then he bypassed Dean’s cock entirely, going instead to stroke his balls, on every upward movement. Dean groaned deeply, and let Cas quickly manhandle him so that his underwear would finally come off. When he resumed his position and his movement, he felt one of those fingers skating behind his balls, and slowly snaking beside Cas’ dick. His eyes flew open as he was forced to slow down, to let him in. “Cas” he moaned, closing his eyes again and breathing heavily, stretched full, completely absorbed by the sensations. "You're doing so well babe. Taking it all." Cas was also having troubles keeping calm and he started stroking Dean’s walls with his finger, muttering: “No one told you to stop Dean. Keep going. Keep moving.” It was an order, and Dean obeyed, grateful and frantic, while Cas added a second finger and made him whine. They moved like this, in unison, until Cas withdrew his fingers and grabbed Dean’s hips, making him bounce quickly and forcefully on his cock, an abrupt change of pace that had both of them gasping.

“Dean I’m very close.” He choked out. “I’d suggest you switch to your hands to avoid knotting again.”  
Dean just kept going, and this time he arched back and put his hands on Castiel’s ankles, changing the angle and having more leverage to push up and down more quickly.  
“Dean!” Castiel growled, gritting his teeth. “Move, now!” But Dean didn't, and just speeds up his movements, clenching around Castiel as he did so. The knowledge he had disobeyed a direct order, and the maddening friction were enough to bring him close to his orgasm, and he could only let out some small sounds - "oh, oh, oh" - as he kept on riding.   
Castiel seemed to lose his mind at his point, shaking his head on the pillow and baring his teeth. His control snapped and in a second he pushed himself up and before he knew it, Dean was pressed with his back on the bed and his legs bent at a weird angle. “I warned you.” Castiel said, low, and his voice sent all kinds of shivers down Dean’s spine. He was close, so close, and now Castiel was pumping into him carelessly, at a frenzied pace, chasing his own pleasure exclusively.  
It was when Cas lifted his legs up and pushed them behind his shoulders, so that he was caged between the bed and the alpha that Dean came. Untouched, with the force of a thousand ‘normal’ orgasms. He couldn't breathe for the position, but that just made it better, while he quaked and shuddered for the intensity of his release. Above him, Castiel was all but growling like an animal, as he still kept pumping into him, knot swollen and pressing against Dean’s rim. He closed his eyes and pushes in, coming instantly, with a particularly forceful thrust and Dean could only stare, amazed and stunned by the vision Castiel was in that moment, and by his own pleasure still ringing in his ears.  
It was a few moments before his legs were let down again, but his breathing didn't get any easier as there was now a sweaty and heaving angel collapsed on his chest, who was still coming in his ass and grinding slowly. Dean didn’t think life could get much better than that.

They got woken up by a grumpy Sam, who claimed to have been waiting for them outside the door for one hour and that he really didn’t need to hear their morning sex noises. Whatever – Dean thought – the little shit could wait, it wasn't like they were ever going to have this again after that night.

Preparations didn’t take long, as Cas had memorised the spell to bring them back. So they just needed to burn all the components in the right order and the deal was done.  
They were all not-so-secretly nervous that evening, around the fire and leaning against the hood of the impala. The car needed to be in the circle too, so it could travel back with them, just like the previous month.  
Sam and Dean were very quiet, just listening to Cas slowly muttering words, and looking at the occasional firefly flutter in front of them.  
It went on for about twenty minutes, and finally a light started shining from the edges of the circle drawn on the grass. It became bigger and more intense with the passing of minutes, and the ground started shaking. Cas raised his voice so much he almost shouted the last few words, to cover the sudden noise. It was a flash, the ground trembled violently, the light shone up to the sky and suddenly they felt pulled back, drowning in a sea of light. It was a split second and then they were on the grass again. They lost their balance and they all fell down, apart from Cas, who looked perfectly unfazed.

They were back. Dean breathed in the deep night air and smiled. “Smells like home!” he exclaimd, sighing deeply.  
“Smells exactly like before, Dean.” Sam argued, with his bitching voice on.  
The Impala was also there, safe and sound, shining in the moonlight as usual. “Come on guys, let’s pack up and go home! I’ve had enough of weird parallel universes, I’m going to the bunker to drown myself in ice cream and Dr Sexy marathons.”  
They got in the car and Sam went straight for the backseat, claiming he had a right to it because he was tired and wanted to sleep so he could drive later.  
Dean thought he'd always been a truly awful liar.   
They got on the road, accompanied only by the low purring sound of the impala, not even one of Dean’s cassettes allowed to ruin the silence that night.  
Cas was quiet, hadn’t said a word since they came back.  
Dean glanced at him, his profile was as handsome as ever in the dark, glowing slightly in the moonlight. And if Dean brushed a hand on his neck and smiled, when he felt clearly the scar of a bite, well, no one else was there to see it apart from the two of them. And then Dean was flooded by a calm, reassuring, steady happiness - that mirrored his own, but didn't not really belong from him. It was just there. At the edges of his mind. They didn’t need to say anything, they knew. And Dean didn’t really mind that much their trip to another universe after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I don't even think that apologizing would help at this point. What can I say? I finally posted the last chapter. I had writer's block on this story for MONTHS (make it a year, yes?) and then wrote all of the remaining bit in about 3 days.  
> I will eventually reply to all of your comments and notes, and possibly still modify the chapter slightly in the next few days, but it's basically it. And it's done. I really can't believe it, after all this time.  
> Let me tell you, your comments and messages were the only thing that made me pick up this story again, I just felt too guilty to abandon it forever, and decided to give some closure. So thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
